Zigzag
by Keik01
Summary: What happened to Naruto? Who did this to him? Read and find out. For Yue14121990.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Meeting

Hey guys! This is fic for Yue17141990! Warning of rape and yaoi (boy x boy)! Don't like, don't read! Naruto is 6, Sasuke is 7 and Itatchi and Anko are 16. Naruto is not mine! Also in Naruto's POV. On with the story!

I was walking down the corridor to my apartment when I felt two older hands push me into a dark alley. The same person placed a hand to my mouth as I tried to scream for help- already knowing that no one would listen to my pleads.

Who ever it was, threw me over their shoulder as he jumped onto the roof toward the way I was heading. I could tell he was an Uchiha by the symbol embedded in his shirt. I started to panic and thrash around. Finally, he stopped only to open a window – I think. I was proven correct when I was thrown in.

That's when I saw his face. He had a loose ponytail and dark lines under his eyes as if he hadn't slept for a while. He skin was pale and his eyes were red with three little black comas. His hair was as black as night.

I inched away as he got closer. After bumping into the wall I realized that we were in my apartment. I looked back at my captor to see a smirk on his face.

"You have nowhere to run now, my little kitsune." The Uchiha chuckled as he brought his face closer to mine. I tried to push away but he grabbed my golden locks, forcing me to stay.

He brought his lips to mine for a forceful kiss. He licked my bottom lip for entrance, but seeing that I wouldn't budge, he nipped at my lip. I finally opened my mouth as his tongue intruded.

I bit it, in hopes he would stop. Instead he pulled away to smack me. He placed his mouth on my neck as his hands travelled under my shirt. He started playing with my nipple, twisting and pulling it. I moaned in pain. He apparently liked it because he kissed my neck in response.

He slowly lifted my shirt after licking my ear. He then gave me a peck on the lips before travelling south to kiss both my nipples. He then licked my belly button as he undid my pants and took down both my pants and boxers. I looked down to see he was taking his own clothes off as well.

He then brought my face to his manhood; he muttered a command before shoving it in my mouth. After a while, something salty shot into my mouth. He took it out before moving to the other side of my body. He parted my legs before getting closer. He wrapped both my legs around his waist before placing his manhood at my entrance. He muttered a "relax' before pushing in all the way. I screamed in agony as he pulled out only to push back in. He repeated the process for what felt like a lifetime as I screamed and cried while he moaned my name in pleasure. Finally, he pulled out after something shot inside of me.

He left to clean himself off and came back with a wet towel and threw it at me. I slowly got up as he dressed.

I notice him tense before an evil smirk replaced his expression. I saw him grab something from his weapon holster on his back as he chuckled, "My kitsune, I have a gift for you." He held my face again as he brought the kunai into my view before cutting three lines on both sides of my face.

He pulled away, admiring his handy work. "Don't worry, it will heal but you will always have a scar in its place. Think of it as a souvenir of our time together."

He leapt out the window as the front door opened to reveal Anko. She looked around, about to shout my name just as her eyes met mine.

She ran to me asking what happened. I tried to sit up but my lower back ached so I lied back down. She looked down at me as if she had just seen a horror scene happen right in front of her. She shook her head before kneeling down to grab the wet towel and clean me off. She carefully picked me up and placed me into bed before placing my Pj's on me.

Well, what do you guys think? The next chapter there will be a time skip! Hope it wasn't to bad…. See you guys next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Bye, Anko

Alright! It's chapter two! Sorry I haven't written anything… But, at first, I was grounded, then there was something really wrong with my laptop; but everything is all good now! Luckily, though, I've prewritten six chapters, not all of them are long but a few are. Remember Naruto is not mine but this story is! This chapter is M rated. Enjoy!

It's been six years since the incident, and now I am a ninja. Of course, I'm a genin, but hey, I'm only twelve.

All of Rookie Nine is meeting up for lunch today, so my big sister, Anko, is trying to "teach" me manners. "Naruto, when you're eating, don't pig out. If you do, so help me, I will bury you alive!" I shake my head lazily as I put on my headband.

"You do know that this isn't a formal lunch, right? It's just going to be friends having lunch." I start to put on my blue sandals.

"I know that! But, have you ever seen how much it costs to pay for you to eat the amount of ramen you eat? Let me tell you, it's not cheap!" I hug her goodbye as I run out the house.

I walk along the streets when the Uchiha estate comes into view. I mentally cringe as I try not to remember the night.

I can see someone come out of the estate and immediately realize it as Sasuke. I start to run to him until I see someone else escape the evils of the mansion like 'home.' It was Him. No doubt, but it's too late to turn back now. Sasuke had heard me calling him and is now smirking back.

I hear a muffled chuckle as the two Uchiha's come closer to the entrance, where I am waiting. "Um, Aniki, this is my team mate, Naruto. Naruto, this is my Aniki, Itachi."

I can feel his disgusting eyes roam my body before looking at my face. "It's a pleasure to meet one of Sasuke's team mates. But, I have a question, where did you get those marks on your cheeks?"

"I – I don't know…" I look away, feeling disgust. There was no way it could be anyone else. It was him. No question about it. But, why was he acting like he doesn't know me? Was it because Sasuke was here?

"Uh, Aniki, we need to leave or we'll be late." Itachi nods as we run off.

I look at the watch Anko bought me and realize that we were still going to be early. "Hey, Teme, why are we running? We're still going to be early…"

"Oh, sorry. I just thought we should leave because you were really shaking… By any chance, do you know him?"

I shake my head in response. There had to be a reason why he didn't say anything, so neither will I. Not yet.

Because of our little run, we are really early. So, Sasuke and I sit on a bench near the entrance. We sit in a peaceful quiet until I notice Sasuke quietly sleeping on my shoulder. It felt awkward now that I knew that my best friend and team mate's brother had caused me so much pain.

I can feel tears well up as I thought of those charcoal eyes. I wish Anko was here, she would be able to comfort me.

I can feel Sasuke stir as everyone begins to show up. He wipes the sleep from his eyes while I blink the tears away. "You better not say anything, Dobe." When he doesn't get a verbal response, he turns to look at me. "You okay, Naruto?" I rub my eyes to act like I had fallen asleep and had just gotten up.

"Naruto! What did you do to Sasuke?" We look over and see Sakura and Ino storming their way over as everyone else laughed. I could hear Sasuke groan next to me before I was thrown off the bench by the girls so they could tangle themselves into Sasuke's arms, where they are trying to get attention.

"Uh, Sakura-chan! Don't you want to sit with me?" I ask, hopeful. Her only response is her glaring at me like there was something wrong with me, but she didn't know what. Like usual.

"Yeah, Billboard-brow! Go sit with THAT loser, so I can have MY Sasuke to myself in peace!" Ino mocks me. Sakura turns her head sharply returning a death glare that could give Sasuke a run for his money.

"Can we go already? I'm hungry!" Choji complains. Ino groans and Shikamaru mutters a 'troublesome.'

"H-Hi Naruto-kun." Hinata blushes. She's the last one to join us. Awkwardly, I respond with a 'hi' before we start to leave for Ichiraku's.

Sakura and Ino argue over Sasuke. The rest of the group is silent, with an exception of a few laughs and jabs every so often.

I turn to Sasuke. "Can you believe Anko would complain about my ramen? Honestly, I'm still hurt!" I complain.

Sasuke smirks about to say something when Kiba shouts, "How dare she! Does she not know that you might be able to grow a few inches if you keep eating?" He mocks.

"Ha ha ha! I'm not that short!" I shout, defensively.

"Does your sister know you at all?" Sasuke adds.

I stop, stunned for a moment. "I guess it's 'cause we aren't blood related…" I ponder the idea. "Uh, does your brother do that kind of stuff to you, Sasuke?" I ask, awkwardly.

Everyone's full attention was on us now, for some reason. "I don't think so…" With that, the conversation dies.

We walk into Ichiraku's, quietly taking our seats with no argument. "Hi there! Hey, Naruto!" The old man greets us.

"Hey, Old Man!"I shout cheerfully, forgetting earlier moments due to the delicious smell of the restaurant.

We order our food with silence that is only broken by the sound of plates clattering in the background that is being used to make the deliciously, addictive soup.

Quickly and easily, I finish my third bowl before reluctantly stopping due to Anko's threat; she would most likely carry out if needed to.

"Already?" Sasuke smirks. "If it's about money, I'll pay for yours."

I turn to him, sparkles in my eyes, before lunging myself into his arms. "Thank you, Sasuke, I owe you one!"

"I know." He smirks, which gives off a hint of evil. I ignore it, it must be a figment of my imagination. So, I shake my head and order another bowl of ramen.

Sadly, Anko chooses this moment to walk up to my heaven on earth. I try to hide the bowls by making it look like they are Sasuke's as she walks toward me. "Hey, guys, how's it going?" She takes a seat next to me as everyone greats her respectfully. "Naruto, how many bowls have you had?" She asks, with a glint of violence in her eyes as the Old Man hands me my next bowl.

"Ummm, that's my fo-" I start nervously.

Unexpectedly, Sasuke starts to speak. "That's his second; you're thinking those other bowls are his when they're mine. We decided to put our finished bowls together."

She looks at the two of us not really believing it but deciding to just leave it alone. "I just wanted to tell you, myself, that I just got called for a mission. I asked Kakashi, already, to watch the house."

"I don't need a babysitter!" I shout jumping out of my seat. All eyes were on me, even though they were trying to hide it.

"He's not watching you he's just doing what I do for you. I don't have time for this! I left you guy's money if you need anything." I nod 'okay' and she leaves.

"Party at Naruto's!" Kiba shouts after Anko is out of ear shot, brining back my joyful mood.

"I'll buy the ramen! I mean pizza! Pizza is good, too." I laugh nervously.

As expected, Kakashi is late. When he finally decides to show up, I am alone on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. Everyone had decided to leave when we couldn't find the money and everyone was getting bored and hungry. "Hey, kiddo." He greets casually with a crescent out of his only visible eye.

"Hi." I mutter, angry and bored, refusing to look at him; but instead at the quick screen changes.

"That looks like fun," He leans on the couch, "Time for bed."

I sit there for a minute before his words hit me, "What? I didn't eat anything!" My stomach growls as an attempt to help.

"Fine, if that'll shut you up!" He sighs then walks into the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later Kakashi calls me into the kitchen to eat. He digs into his bowl while I just look down at it confused. "What is this?"

"It's called pasta…" He looks at me the same way Sakura had. Great. I sigh and dig my fork in and begin to shovel the food into my mouth.

The rest of diner was in silence as we both wanted to hurry up and get away from each other.

I walk into my room and get a change of clothes to sleep in for the night as Kakashi "orders" me to go take a shower then go to bed. As I begin to escape my room, all that crosses through my mind is THAT day.

I walk into the bathroom and I start the water. I reach for a kunai from my holster and begin to cut myself, digging the blade deeper until the blood begins to run down my arm before moving on to the next cut. I sit there looking at the beading, red, and thick liquid until I hear a bang on the door. "Naruto, are you okay in there?" Kakashi calls.

I shout "yeah" then discard the rest of my clothes and jump into the shower. I ignore the pain that wells up in the cuts. I bite back a scream and finish my shower.

Once I'm done, I gently dry my arm off and wrap up my wrist quickly before completely drying off and put on my pajamas. I quickly brush my teeth and wash the sink to clear all visible clues of my "fun" prior to leaving.

I walk out and allow Kakashi in. We mutter a "good night" to each other as we escaped each other's presence.

So that's it. Yea, Naruto is really OOC in this and it kind of upsets me… but hey, I should have another chapter up in a few! Oh, my sister read a fanfiction for one direction and the author gave me an idea for reviews, so if it's you or you know who, please tell me so I can give credit where credit is due! They said "For every review, I will post another chapter!" So, after I get to chapter seven I will be following that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Sasuke's House

Hey there! Ready for chapter three? If you aren't well then bye! Just kidding! Well I'm pretty sure you understand that Naruto is not mine but this story is! (Sorry but this is the last time I'm typing this… I really wish I did own it…) Well on with the story! Enjoy!

I wake up to an empty apartment. Lucky for me, he decided to make me breakfast before leaving. As I sit, I notice a piece of paper under my fork. I read…

"Good morning. Kiddo, I made you an omelet for breakfast (FYI) training is at 7 be there or I won't buy you ramen for lunch! Don't be late!

~Kakashi."

"Wow, so much love. And, I'm so scared." I fling the note off the table and chow down.

After cleaning my plate and making my bed I decide to train in my room.

I do a hundred pushups and sit ups before getting ready and leaving.

To my luck, I'm the first one and I decide to do a bit of kunai/shuriken practice until they show up.

After a dozen Sasuke, Sakura, and to my astonishment, Kakashi arrive. I clean up before they are by my side.

Sakura jumps into Sasuke's unwilling arms when everyone is standing in front of me. I begin to think of how Anko had told me that I should do my best to stay away from her and I accidently whisper, "She's right…"

"What was that Naruto?" Kakashi asks. "Who was right?"

"Uh, nobody! Just talking to myself!" I shout nervously.

"Okay… Well, I called you guys out here to train. So, Naruto you fight against Sasuke, remember you two aren't allowed to use any of your jutsu's because of last time! Oh, and Sakura, we are going to fight."He says keeping an eye on me most of the time. Wonder why?

Everyone nods before jumping away to divide the training grounds.

Sakura and Kakashi are the first to stop while Sasuke and I are just beginning. We stop after a few hours. Not because we are tired, but because we ran out of chakra and Kakashi forced us to stop.

We all go to Ichiraku's for lunch and its Kakashi's treat due to his "letter" that he left me this morning. I decide to fill up and eat to the point of vomiting.

"All right that's enough, Naruto! Honestly, you eat like you've never been feed before!" Kakashi sighs in irritation. "I'm surprised you guys aren't broke."

"Anko's parents give her money every month." I tell him as I look at my ramen bored-ly.

He sighs as he reaches into his pocket then puts money on top of the counter and leaves.

We decide to leave and go to the park. As we are walking Sakura stops and remembers she needs to help her mom and runs off leaving Sasuke and I alone.

Sasuke and I sit quietly on a bench as we watched the little kids running around. That reminds me of when Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and sometimes Sasuke, would play with me, until their parents told them not to. But, Anko changed their point of view. I smirk to myself.

"So, how's living with Kakashi?" Sasuke asks awkwardly.

I'm taken aback before I simply answer "weird."

Sasuke laughs lightly "Hey, if you want, I could stay the night. To save you from him."

"Uh, sure!" I respond with fake enthusiasm. Sasuke takes it for real and smiles a little.

After a few minutes we decide to go to Sasuke's place to grab his stuff for the night and tomorrow. I walk behind him thinking of ways to get out of the situation.

Sadly, his house is too close. He lets me in. Once I'm inside I notice his brother flipping through the channels. "Outoto, are you home already?" He calls from behind his shoulder his eye's still locked on to the screen.

"Ya, but I'm going to Naruto's house for the night." He shouts in response. Itatchi gives a laugh that Sasuke doesn't hear. "Naruto, if you'd like, you can watch TV with my brother." I can see a smirk form on his lips as an idea is also formed.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm not one to watch TV all that much." I laugh.

"Oh? Well, then let's go to my room." He stands awkwardly before escorting me to his room. "Sorry for the mess." He warns me as he opens the door and allows me to go in first.

The "mess" is his unmade bed and his PJ's on the floor with a few drawers open. I wonder what he'd think of Kiba's room if he ever found a reason to go in it…

He quickly grabs his stuff and throws it unorganized into his dark backpack. He pulls it over his shoulder and walks out the room and gets his shoes on. I'm done and out the door when he puts his second shoe on, the need to leave taking over me.

We run the entire way to my house. Well, Sasuke runs, I sprint all the way home, never stopping. When we get to my front door, Sasuke pants a "Dobe" as I open the door to let him in.

When we walk in we are greeted by the sight of Kakashi sitting on the couch reading his book, uncaring of the world around him. He doesn't even look up to see if it's me or somebody trying to rob us.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, I'm home! Oh, and Sasuke is staying the night." I shout to him over my shoulder as I pass by him and into my room. His response being "Uh-huh."

Sasuke sits on my bed looking around as I set up his bed on the floor.

"You read?" He asks as he picks up a book. "Or are they hollowed out so you can store more ramen?" He jokes.

"Anko bought them for me, I think she expects me to read them…" I lie. I actually bought everyone one of those Teme. And don't even think of reading any of them! Sasuke takes the book to my bed and flips through it. Teme.

"You know you're full of surprises, Naruto? First your room is spotless and now I find out that you own actual books, even if you don't read them." He laughs.

"Hey, I read! I read comic books all the time! Well when new editions come out." I defend myself. And, it's true! I really do own a lot of comic books! My favorite is Superman! I have every book!

"Ah, that's more like it!" He smiles at me and I begin to laugh.

"What are you two doing?" Kakashi shouts as he walks into my room. "And, I think your suppose to tell me if you're going to have someone over for the night! I doubt Anko lets you bring people over without telling her!" He glares at Sasuke.

"Talking about my comic book collection." I respond innocently. "And some." I add with a devilish smile.

Both of them sharply turn to look at me in shock. They stutter a "what" as I laugh. As the blush on their faces become darker.

Kakashi is the first to regain his composer. "Both of you. Living room. Now." He orders pointing his hand out of my room until both of us are out.

After an hour Kakashi reluctantly gets up and makes dinner and then sends us to bed.

That's the third chapter. Naruto is our little devil! And, yes this is really small… and the next one won't be any longer… But they will get there! Well review please! Oh, and vote on my poll for this story! The sooner I get responses the quicker you'll figure out who!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Anko's Back

Hey guys! Chapter four is here! Yay!

I wake up to Kakashi intensely talking to someone outside. I slowly get up to investigate.

I quietly press my ear against the thick door that seperates my room to the living room.

All I can understand is "Anko," "Mission," "Hospital," and "critical." With that I run to my window and jump out without a second thought. I run as fast as I can to the hospital.

When I get there a few people glare at me. I run up to the woman at the front desk. "Where is Anko?" I scream, tears brimming at my eyes.

"Room 304 third floor." She tells me glaring.

I run to her room and burst through her door, ignoring the shouts from the doctors and nurses.

She's in the back of the room, of course. "She's not in a coma, she just fainted from all the pain of her wounds." Kakashi whispers as he walks up behind me.

I nod and blink back my tears.

"I'll be outside if you need me." He pats my shoulder and walks away.

Once the door closes the tears cascade. I hug her expecting to be hugged in return. I cry harder when she doesn't.

I allow myself to cry for a moment before I stop. I swallow back a sob and take a long actual look at Anko.

Her face had minor cuts but large bruises underneath them. Her arms where the same except the size of the cuts were increased by two times. Her gown was covered in dried up blood. And, her throat was a giant bruise minus a few points.

I can't stand looking at her while she looks like this. So, I promise to come back tomorrow and bring flowers. The thought of her response to flowers makes me smile slightly. She would most likely yell at me and hit me upside the head for wasting money. I kiss her forehead and slowly leave.

"Naruto, you're dismissed from training today. Why don't I take you home and make you breakfast?" Kakashi stands ready to leave the hospital with me.

"Thanks, but I'd like to be alone for a while." I tell him feeling numb inside.

He looks to be unsure of what to do. "Are you sure? I wouldn't mind cancelling training.

"Please?" I plead knowing he'd understand.

"Okay… But, if you need me, I'll be in the training grounds and you know where my apartment is in case you need to talk." He agrees before escorting me out of the hospital.

I walk home knowing exactly how I am going spend my free time.

I walk into the apartment and go to Kakashi's stash of alcohol that he brought for his stay here. I know that they aren't that strong and would never get Kakashi drunk. But, if someone drinks it that has a low tolerance for alcohol drinks it and they haven't eaten anything then it's allot more effective, like I am.

I grab a bottle and a kunai knife and walk into the bathroom. I sit on the counter facing the sink. I open the bottle and take a gulp, let the burning subside before I grab the kunai. I take my shirt off and unwrap my bandage.

Well that's the end of chapter four! Ya, I said it would be short… but the next one will defenitley be longer! Please review! See you!


End file.
